


Remember This Forever

by clintnat3000



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintnat3000/pseuds/clintnat3000
Summary: Clint and Natasha were best friends and there was nothing that anyone could say about it. Through the years there will be obstacles that come in their way but will they over come them. clintnat highschool au
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	1. 1- The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or own Marvel itself

Clint swung back and forth on the swing looking out onto the playground as Steve and Thor talked about how good they were getting at skateboarding. Clint never really had an interest in skateboarding so he patiently listened until they talked about a topic he was interested in. Clint looked to the other side of the playground and saw some boys crowding around that part and didn't think much of it until he saw a little girl in-between them trying to reach for her book but she couldn't as they were so tall. Clint poked Steve on the shoulder and said "We should probably go over there and do something about that as the teachers are doing nothing to help the girl" They all jumped off of the swing and ran over to help the girl. They pushed all of them out of the way and walked up to the boy who had the girls book. "Give her the book back you have no right to take that from her she did nothing to you" Clint exclaimed. The boys looked at Clint, Thor and Steve and the tallest boy out of them all said: "What are you going to do about that then?" Clint stepped forward and said "Well, I would tell a teacher but that would make me a tattletale and they wouldn't do anything anyway, so I guess what you'll have to do is leave the girl alone" "Ooh I'm scared" One of them retorted "Well, Thor, you might have to get a teacher after all" Thor started walking over to one of them and the 'ringleader' of the boys called all of the other boys away. Clint looked over to the girl when he realised they were gone and realised she had the fieriest red hair he had seen in all of his 5 years. He held out the book that one of the boys had thrown onto the ground and she feebly took it from his hand and she whispered "Thank you" "I'm Clint," He said proudly and pointed to himself as he did it "This is Steve and that is Thor" "Natasha," The girl said quietly. The bell rang for the end of recess which meant they all had to go inside. "Bye Tasha" I looked around to her and she had a small smile on her face and had a little wave from the hand that wasn't holding onto her book for dear life so that the boys didn't come and take it again from her. A little part of Natasha wanted to speak up and speak to Clint but the rest of her was holding that thought back. She wanted to say that she was really thankful for Clint saving her from the bullies but she was too scared to. Neither of them knew that that one day had an effect on the rest of their lives and everything in their lives that was to come.


	2. Seeing Each Other Again

They didn't see each other around the school at all after that really until it came, 2 months later, to the school Christmas competition. One person from pre-kindergarten and kindergarten paired together to make the perfect Christmas poster. This is where the teachers showed their competitive side. Especially the art teachers. Names were drawn out of two separate hats and Clint and Natasha's names were both pulled out to make a pair. Natasha walked over to Clint slowly and she stood there quietly until he said something. "Hi," He said. Natasha made a small wave towards him as he pulled out the chair for her to sit on. "You don't say much do you?" She looked up at him as he said that and shook her head. "Well I'm gonna change that" Clint was quite persuasive for a 5-year-old so he was certain that he and Natasha would become the best of friends. He wasn't wrong, to be honest. They both went over to the paint table and picked out the good watercolour palette as there never was any good ones when you went over there last. They walked back over to their table and put down the supplies that they filled their arms with. They organised everything on the table into neat piles when Natasha said "Oh I forgot the paper" She jumped down from her seat with her little ponytail bouncing at the back of her head when she ran. She came back over with the biggest piece of paper that Clint had ever seen in his life. "This was the best one I could find," Natasha said she got back up onto her chair. They were painting for about 2 hours before they got called to recess. Natasha went over to her bag and pulled out her book and Clint stopped her and said: "Why don't you come and sit with us for a change?" He said pushing his little hands into the pockets of his coat "Okay then" She said with a big smile on her face. He tried pulling open the doors to the playground with all of his strength and then once he had stopped Natasha walked forward and pushed them with a small push to open them. "You must feel like a fool now then" She laughed "So when you talk you're just plain mean to people" He joked but she then replied with "Yeah I guess so" They walked over to the swings where Steve and Thor were and he offered the swing to Natasha but she politely declined. "I know how much you love this certain swing so I'm not going to take it from you. I see you fight one of these two every day for it" She laughed. Thor and Steve laughed "He is possessive over that swing isn't he" "Well, it goes the highest so I want it" He folded his arms and pouted once he had gotten up onto the swing. After another 25 minutes, recess was finally over and they made their way back to the classroom to work on the painting. "What class are you in, Tasha? If it's okay to call you that" "Yeah, it's fine. I'm in Miss Slater's class. What class are you in?" Clint replied by saying "Miss White's class. Between you and me, she's a bit of a fruit loop" Tasha looked at me really confused so I replied with "She's a bit crazy" She then smiled as she had finally gotten it.

* * *

A couple of hours later the bell had rung to let them know that it was lunch. "Is it okay if I stay with you? I don't want to sit alone" Clint looked like someone had told him that there was a dog around the corner, basically meaning he was over the moon. Clint took her by the hand and lead her over to the table where they all normally sat at and introduced her to all of his friends. Natasha felt out of place for the first 5 minutes but with the girls in her class, Jane and Peggy also being there, she didn't feel so alone anymore like when she used to sit at the back of the cafeteria away from everyone else. This was what Natasha always wanted, to have friends who liked her for who she was and not just one friend, who was actually her cousin so she was practically forced to be friends with her, Yelena, and she never was around as she moved back to Russia with her family so for the last year or two, she had had no one.

* * *

The last few hours of school gave Clint and Natasha a good chance to finish off their painting. Once they had gotten out of the school doors (Clint remembered how to use them this time), they made their way onto the bus "You can come and sit with us at the back if you don't want to sit alone" Natasha followed Clint to the back of the bus where Steve and Thor were already sitting. The bus ride home was amazing for Natasha, she was able to finally talk to someone. It felt like she belonged with them and they were destined to be friends. Clint handed Natasha this small sheet of paper with a bunch of random numbers on it. "This is my phone number, well our house phone number if you ever want to talk to me. I think I got the number right anyway" The bus came to a stop and Natasha picked up her bag and jumped off of her seat. She gave a small wave to Clint and then walked off of the bus and made her way to the door of her house. Clint looked out of the window to make sure that she got there before the bus drove off and Steve said to Thor, loud enough for Clint to hear "I think someone has a crush" Clint whipped his head around to face them and said "I do not" With a bright red face, that did not help his case. He then slunk down in his chair and buried his face into his coat. This was the start of something new.


	3. Over The Years

Over the next few years, Clint and Natasha had become the best of friends. They found it hard to be separated from each other at class time and they missed each other until the next recess or lunchtime. Natasha came over to Clint's house all the time which meant she was practically family. Natasha was in 3rd grade and Clint was in 4th grade which meant he was having to leave to move up to middle school which meant that she was stuck in elementary school for the next year without him. They both knew that this day was going to come but they didn't realise that it was going to come so soon.

Clint, Tasha, Thor and Steve made their way over to the swings where they had sat for the last 5 years together. Jane and Peggy made their way over a bit later and Jane made her way over and sat next to Thor. Peggy and Natasha looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"I can't believe that this is going to be one of our last day sitting at school together until you guys move up," Jane said leaning her head on Thor's shoulder. He then proceeded to become bright read in the face

"At least this is not the end of us being together in total. We have so many years until college. It's like 8 to 9 years so we have plenty of time to spend with each other at school. And if you also have forgotten we have weekends, mid-semester breaks, spring break and you know, the summer!" Peggy said while holding onto Steve's arm without herself knowing.

"Alright smart-arse. We just want to spend every moment of the day with each other and that's all I want so we shouldn't sit around here moping around about that we will be leaving each other soon, we should get up and have fun. Come on!" Natasha exclaimed

"I need to go for a minute I just remembered that I need to print something off for my presentation. I'll be back in a minute" Jane kissed Thor on the cheek and then ran off to the library.

Thor then fell backwards onto the soft summer grass and said: "I'm in love!"

"Come on Thor! We don't even know what love is like" Steve said

Thor sat straight up and said " I think Clint might think otherwise. He's been in love with Natasha after he saved her from the boys in the playground over there" He said pointed over towards that direction of the wall where Natasha and Clint first met.

"Excuse me! I have not!" Clint said going bright red in the face

* * *

The end of the term slowly turned into the start of summer where Clint and Natasha didn't spend a day away from each other, except when Clint went on holiday but Tasha still called him.

The last day of summer soon approached. Natasha walked up to Clint's door and rang the doorbell. She was now finally tall enough to reach it. She saw the curtain move in the corner of her eye and she assumed it was Clint looking out of the window as he wasn't tall enough to reach the peephole. The door opened and Clint said "Hey Nat. Come on in! I haven't got my shoes on yet so just sit down and make yourself comfortable" She stood by the door as she didn't want to intrude into their house even though Mrs Barton always told Natasha that she could come in anytime she wants as she was like family to them. "Morning Natasha" A voice called from the kitchen "Good morning Mrs Barton, how are you?" She replied to the voice as she walked through the house. "Are you ready for 4th grade tomorrow?" Mrs Barton replied

"No, not really. It's going to be weird without Clint"

"I'm going to tell you just what I told Clint. Don't worry about each other, you are going to have so much fun at school even if you miss each other. You'll be together in school in another year. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Clint came running into the kitchen and said: "Are you ready to go, Tasha?"

Natasha turned around and said to Clint "Yeah" She then turned back to Mrs Barton and said "Thank you. Bye Mrs Barton"

* * *

Natasha walked into her first day of 4th grade and to be honest with you, she was terrified. She wasn't scared about any of her classes, she was scared that it was her first year without Clint by her side.

She was glad that Peggy and Jane were in her class and she quickly made friends with Bruce Banner who had been in her classes since she started kindergarten.

She hoped the end of the day was over as soon as it started.

As soon as she got home she called Clint

Hey Clint

**Hey Tasha! How was your first day of 4th grade?**

Horrible without you

How is 5th grade?

**Same as elementary. Really horrible without you**

**It's kind of scary**

**There are 8th graders in the same building as you**

**And one of them is my brother that makes it even worse**

yeah sounds scary

Can I come over?

**Yeah! Of course!**

I'll see you in a minute

* * *

Natasha put down the phone and ran over to Clint's house which was good as it was 10 minutes away.

Clint opened the door and Natasha flew into his arms and gave him a big hug. He was able to steady himself but he almost fell over.

"I've missed you so much!" Tasha exclaimed

They grabbed a bag of pretzels and popcorn and ran up to Clint's room. They sat there for half an hour and were chucking the popcorn and pretzels at each other to see which one of them could manage to get it in the mouth of the other.

"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?" Clint said leaning back on his bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm sorry for that but I was busy with studying for exams and now they've been cancelled which means I now have time to write but it just slipped my mind. 
> 
> I shall try and get up a weekly update from now on but it might be every couple of weeks. 
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
